HiE:Blasted into Equestria
by SuperNintendoBoy2600
Summary: After suffering a major nuclear explosion, Jaime Rincón Is transported to Equestria for a new life. How will he take this? Rated M for language and so i have room to stretch as far as content. Also sorry for short chapters, I'm new to writing this, and sorry for update time.
1. And so it begins

**Hey Guys, I hope this is showing up correctly, I've just down loaded Libre Office, so hopefully this works. Before we begin, as is on my profile, Yes I watch a show for little girls, and if you have a problem with this, hit the back button on your browser. See you at the end of this chapter!**

-Wylfa Nuclear Power plant, Anglesey, Wales, United Kingdom-

Well, you're probably wondering why I decided to share this with you, or who I am. Why are you spending your time reading this instead of playing on your Xbox. Well I hope you find my story interesting. I am Jaime Rincón. I live in a small home not to far from my job. I work for the nuclear power plant. Now when you think Nuclear Plant, the image of Homer Simpson probably pops into your head. I wish my job was as simple as that.

My job involves the dangerous stuff. I get up close to the control rods, and where the nuclear fission takes place. On a couple occasions, due to some idiot in the control room, I've almost been "nuked" before. But what happened today was no match for my past experiences.

As I enter into the changing room to dawn my flimsy hazmat suit, as I had for 5 months since my 18th birthday, I expected no different than a regular day. Thankfully, I had paid for the suit my self, so I had a music player put into the head of the suit. The company didn't mind, as long as I kept in mind that they wouldn't pay for a replacement if it had become irradiated. That was mistake number 1.

I walk through the blast doors and to my usual inspection spot. I begin from there and move up. I pay extreme attention to my work, because as sad as it sounds, I have no girl friend, no social life, and in honesty, no ties to this world but my job. So in other words, as a social being I failed myself. I just chuckle at the fact and continue on in my work.

It wasn't until I came to one particular station, that I noticed a rod was out when it was supposed to be in the reactor... Then I noticed more of them... Then all of them disengaged. As soon as I turned the music down, I heard the one thing that scared the fuck out of me more than anything. The Klaxon. Alarm. Then the red emergency lights caught my attention. Finally, sealing my fate, quite littaralty, were the blast doors. I dove for the nearest closing one, only to smash my face in.

Right around now, you'd be shouting for help, Anyone would. Except me. I'm not suicidal. I accept my fate. I simply get on my knees and pray. I pray simply for a better life in my next incarnation, supposing I get one, and say goodbye to the world around me. The computerized voice reminded me that my life would end in only thirty seconds...ten...five...four...three...two...one?

Light...Not unexpected. But still no boom. Have my ears melted off? Is my brain lying in the corner of the room, wasting oxygen and blood on this thought? No... I open my eyes, to find that I still have a body...And time had frozen...I could see flying pieces of concrete and metal. When I stood up I saw a particularly pointy piece of the control rod about to turn my head into a kabob.

As cool as this was, I was also terrified... I'm not Spock, I have emotions. Then I heard it... A soft voice... Soothing...Almost motherly. "Are you alright?" the voice asked, I assume, me. "I'm quite alright... Um... I don't want to incur any wrath but... Who are you?" I asked the voice calmly. The voice answered "I am not here to hurt you... All questions will be answered soon"..."but I have a question... Do you want to live?" She asked me bluntly. I'll be honest, I was shocked. The fact that if I said no, this God of sorts would end me. But as any human would, I said yes. The voice than said to me "Okay. Be ready. Your new life will be different..." As she finished, I dosed off, unaware my life was taking a turn... Maybe for the worse... Maybe for the better.

**Well that was chapter one, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 i'm basiclystarting as soon as I upload this**

**Also I spellchecked this to the best of my extent. Bear with me...**


	2. Introductions part 1

**Well I just read my story literally seconds ago and I just realized how little 600 words is.**

**I'll do my best to try and write longer chapters, but if I can't, ill make up for it in update time. Hopefully. Anyway, ON WITH ZEE CHAPTER!**

Grass? Dirt? Marble? My senses slowly and painfully returning, I realized my head was on something... hard. Cold. My arm was being supported by something... Like blades of grass... Tiny blades of grass... come to think of it, Fur... Silky...I open my eyes to see what seemed to be a unicorn... But with a more "human" face... More relateable. In a way, this was freaky... But in a way, more soothing... The unicorn's mane seemed to be a swirling combination of pink and green and blue... Held up by nothing, as if there were an invisible wind running through this room...

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it...",The unicorn asked me. "Ah don't worry I'm fi-",I instantly stopped and thought about what had just happened... "I'm sorry did you just talk?" I asked the now seemingly impossible unicorn. "Yes I did. I imagine it will take time for you to adjust to this." The unicorn calmly replied. "Is this my new life?" I asked a bit intrigued. "Yes... I hope you become accustomed to it... Can you stand?" she asked. I tried and after a few attempts I managed to stand. I got a better look at the equine in front of me and learned she was an alicorn instead. "Good to see you standing... I am Princess Celestia.",she said to me. "I am... Jaime (A/N: It's pronounced JAY-MEE) Rincón. Thank you so much for this...", I answered grateful for my life. "It's no problem, Jaime.",She started, "I just hope you become acquainted with the other ponies as well."

"Now onto a more pressing matter," She stated, "We need to discuss your living arrangements." "I'd be happy anywhere... I'm a bit of a nomad." I said to her. "That's good. We've moved your possessions into your home, which has been built to accommodate your size. The door frames are quite a bit higher, but in other places, you will have to duck a little." She informed me. "That's awfully nice of you to do so." I thanked her graciously. "I think it's time you head out to your new home." She told me.

**-Ponyville, My new house-**

"Wow." That's all I could say. It was perfect. The new house was appropriately scaled to my size. I was just about 5'6'' and still growing quite a bit. As the guards left me to my business, I stepped into my new amazing house, (Did I mention it was a two-story house with spiral staircases?), I noticed an odd shadow... Almost like cotton-candy but... A tail perhaps? Hmm... Could there be someone in my house already? As I stepped closer, the shadow seemed to twitch and shake... Then it seemed aware of my presence. It ran, but still hidden, I had no clue who this was. The pony eventually escaped somehow... I thought it over quite a bit but I figured that it wasn't a problem.

As I unpacked, I found a lot of old projects from my youth... My old television set that had the knobs right by the screen, and an old transmitter... I had always lost one as I found the other. I put those aside as I prepared them for later experimentation. My beloved X-box and X-box 360 were there as well as the proper converter for the old television set. My records and turn-table. After reminiscing I decided a walk couldn't be a bad idea.

After setting everything right I stepped out the door onto the road to Ponyville. My house was relatively close to the library...Come to think of it, I saw a flash come from that library not to long ago...I would investigate later as I wanted to see Ponyville... Up above, I was a Skyblue or Cyan-ish pony, though if there are alicorns I assume there are pegasi, Napping on a cloud... I just kinda stared for a time, but I think she noticed...She flopped over on the cloud and saw me staring at her... She swooped down and hovered in front of my face... Now I saw her in more detail, I was amazed at her mane... "Whoa, what are you?" The Pegasus asks me. "I am a human being" I replied. "You look pretty cool...Where do you come from?" She asked intrigued at the prospect of something that wasn't a pony. "I come from the U.K., Though I doubt you'll have heard of it. The names Jaime." I told her. "I'm Rainbow Dash! The best-est flier in all of equestria! Someday I'll be part of The Wonderbolts!" she exclaimed. "That's cool and all but... What's a wonderbolt?" I asked unaware of her obsession. "...You don't know about the wonderbolts?" She said, Stunned. "I can't say I have." I said totally unprepared for what happened next... She seemed to tense up for a second, and then she "Blasted Off", zipping around talking so fast it was like a blur... "And that, Is the wonderbolts." She said, relaxing. "Okay...Good to know. Would you happen to know which way ponyville is?" I asked. "It's down that path... Though I have a friend who I think would love to meet you!" And with that, I was whisked away.

**-Library-**

There was a purple unicorn studying me...Like every part of me... She had me hooked up to some equipment that looked like it was out of a Sci-Fi movie that was just spewing out analytic sheets one after another. "This is so odd! How did you even get here? It seems impossible for you to exist here!" The unicorn exclaimed. "Well I'm here." I said to her, but it didn't make a difference as she just scanned me more. "Maybe the princess sent you as an object of study..." She said to herself. "Well when I woke up, I saw this one alicorn... Princess Celestia! Now I remember her name..." I told her, not really expecting her explode with questions like "What did she say?" Or "How did you get here?" And "Why wasn't I informed?". Not knowing the answer to any of it, I just shruged... She seemed to accept that and then decided that a proper intro was order.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." she said with a smile. "My name is Jaime Rincón... Say, there aren't any Vampires in equestria by chance, are there?" I asked, honestly a bit worried. "No, why?" she asked looking very confused... "Oh... Where I come from, Twilight and Sparkle in the same sentence usually means something else... I'll explain it later." I said a bit relieved and a bit embarrassed at the same time. "So do you think you can show me around town?" I asked. "Sure! I'd be glad to" She said. I could've sworn, she looked excited at the prospect of studying me more... "In any case, Forward we go!" I said both excited to be guided by someone, and somewhat curious of what lies ahead.

"So, i've noticed a mark on both you and Rainbow Dash... what do those mean anyway?" I asked. "Those are cutie marks. They show are unique talent. Don't you have one?" she asked, again confused at the prospect of a fully grown being without a cutie mark. "No... Alot of people from my world have many talents... Mine is mainly mechanical and computers... I work on a lot of projects so i've developed that skill set..." I explained. "What's a computer?" she asked, looking at me as if I said I were an alien from mars. "Computers are amazing machines that have limitless possibilities. They can do anything. They can be as big as a house or as small as a card... There can be a computer made to think like me or you." I explained, kinda glad that I got to explain one of my hobbies... "Wow... That's amazing! Do you have one?" she asked. "Ummm... I think I have my laptop, Desktop, Raspberry Pi, Micro computer, IBM 5150... yeah I think I have one." I laughed as I counted all of them off... "Do all of them do the same thing?" she asked. "No... some are more powerful than others. Some are made for different things." I explained... We finally reached our destination... A fashion shop? If I didn't mention before, I was wearing my 11th doctor's outfit. It was the one thing I didn't need to wash... So I walked in with my tweed jacket, red suspenders, bow-tie, fez and every thing else...

"Twilight dear is that yo- OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IS THAT THING WEARING?" The white unicorn who had walked in screamed. "Um... That thing has a name..." Twilight tried to inform the unicorn as she practically tackled me examining my outfit... "Goodness, what is this material?" She pulled at my jacket... "Tweed...Actually it's supposed to be cosmic tweed." I explained even though she prodded me even more. "How can you dress like this!?", She half yelled, half screamed. "Well I put a shirt on, some pants, suspenders, then my bow tie, my jacket and my fez." I said though she continued to give my jacket a full patdown... She then pulled out the metallic sonic screwdriver that I had made for comicon... "What kind of device is this?" she asked, looking at all the buttons... "It's supposed to be a device that can lock and unlock doors" I take it from her "But it doesn't really work..." I point it at the door and I hear a click... "Huh?" I walk to the door and it's locked... "It never did that before!" I exclaimed. "Twilight do you think some sort of thing happened?" I asked the librarian. "I don't know... But it seems like magic..." she said studying it. "Magic? Last time I checked magic didn't exist."

**I think I've written enough for this chapter... CLIFFHANGER! I'll see ya later!**

**Also, my friend Hetalian Miss looked at this before I submitted it. Go check her profile out!**


	3. A new challenger?

**Oh. My. God.**

**How do you authors do it? I had written 1673 or something close to that, words and its still a short story by my terms. Mad respect. By the way, I enlarge the text almost all the way cause I don't try to strain my eyes just to read. Anyway see you at the end.**

An audable gasp came from Twilight. "You're saying magic doesn't exist!?" She shouted. "Um...Well yeah..." I said. "It's not as if, that when I snap my fingers, those curtains are gonna open. Watch." I snaped my fingers and the curtains open. I looked with my mouth agape. I snapped again and they closed. "Wha- I-... What the heck!?" I was freaked out of my skull that I had just become, what I called, I wizard. "You were saying?" She smugly said. "Humans dont do magic." I said. "What do you mean? You just did magic." Twilight said. "Something weird is goin' on here." I said. "Well lets move on. We don't have all day" Twilight said, somewhat dragging me to the door.

**-Sugarcube Corner-**

"Um, you may want to be prepared." Twilight said. "For wha-" I was cut off by a loud and dramatic gasp from a pink pony with a pink mane like... Cotton Candy? Thinking back to the incidence at my house, I did a double take... I couldn't jump to a conclusion yet, but 2+2 was looking like a pretty solid four. If that makes any sense. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" she yelled and jumped around. Next thing I knew I was looking down the barrel of a cyan cannon. BOOM! My hair had been blown back, there was some sort of frosting on my face, there were balloons tied to my wrists, and my shirt was covered in confetti. I took a finger and scraped some of the frosting off my face and licked it. "Mmm. Homemade. Very nice. Do you have a napkin? Or a cake?" I asked, jokingly. "Whoops. Heh-heh." She said a bit sheepishly. "It works better from long range." She said. "I can see that. Still delicious. I'm Jaime." I said "I'm PINKIE PIE!" She said jumping around, inspecting me. "Ooh Ooh! Lemmie guess! Your dressed as a man who has thirteen lives, can travel through space and time, and does it in a blue box!" She blurted out. I looked with my mouth agape for the second time today. I looked at twilight and she just shrugged. "Well... Your not psychic are you?" I asked, amazed that she had been able to tell that I was The Doctor. "I wish. It was just a lucky guess!" She said. "Wow. One heck of a guess." I said amazed. After a bit of talking, me and twilight set off.

Here's what I think so far. Twilight is nice and knows almost everything about equestria, Rainbow Dash is pretty cool, Rarity seems like she comes from an American child's version of England, but she's not snooty at all, and Pinkie Pie. She's Pinkie Pie. That being said, while I still had two more main ponies to meet, I saw a storm brewing above what I was later informed was Canterlot. More specificity Celestia's castle.

"What? That storm wasn't scheduled." Twilight said. "Scheduled?" I asked. "I'll explain later. Come to think of it, that's like the one that occurred when you arrived." She said. "You don't thi-" I was cut off as I was teleported to the castle by Celestia. "-nk that..." I stopped when I saw Celestia. "Oh. Hi Princess. Is there a reason you summoned me?" I asked, half scared that Twilight would be right, Half kinda wanting to see a human. "It seems you were destined to not be alone in your new life." She said. I knew it. Well, as anyone being the only human in a place and knowing there'd be another human coming, I prayed for what anyone would. _Please be a female. Please Please PLEASE! _Alas, it was absolutely futile as the form of my new companion of whom was the only one I could relate to as far as being human went, started to form and was male. _Bollocks. Just Bollocks._ If this were happening to someone like James May or anybody from Top Gear, this would have been funny as hell. But it was happening to me. And it wasn't funny at all. I saw the body start to show up. As of now he just looked like a celestial being. Now I could see that he had blue hair, just in a plain style. He was wearing a blue bandana, camo pants, a grey hoodie, and fingerless gloves. I couldn't tell what sort of shirt he was wearing, but it's safe to assume its a T-Shirt. He was about 6'2" so just a bit shorter than me, being 6'4". He looked about 15-16, so now, I had to keep a teen in check. _If I'm blaming anyone, it's Captain Slow. James May you bastard. _He seemed to be waking up. "Wha- Who are you?" He seemed to be looking at me. "I'm Jaime. Welcome to your new life." I said. "And I'm Princess Celestia." The princess said. He turned and saw Princess Celestia. It was funny as hell. He went wide eyed and backed into a corner. "It's alright." Celestia said as she slowly walked toward him. He freaked out even more. If I had known how my relationship with him would be in the future, I would have brought a camera... It'd be funny to show it to other ponies.

After major coaxing and a lot of "Reality Pinching" he was convinced that this was real. He was now to live with me. Fucking James did this. I can feel it. Mean while, unbeknownst to me, the princesses were talking. "Is it going to happen again sister?" A dark blue alicorn asked. "Yes. The second one was destined to come here. I did not summon him." Celestia said. "And the third?" The dark one asked. "Yes. And they will be united as the three. History is repeating itself." Celestia said. Who was this third person, yet to come? Why was history "Repeating Itself?" Just who is this other alicorn? All in due time, I suppose.

**Well, thats all for this chapter! Also the alternate title is "I blame you may!"**

**I NEED YOUR OC! I need a female human OC to finish the trio and to balance the first two out.**

**PM me and i'll look it over. Best description possible! If you cand provide one, SPREAD THE NEWS TO ALL THE FF BRONIES AND PEGASISTERS YOU KNOW! Much appriciated. Review Please, and flames will be used to make smores for nice reviewers! (←- Learned from Hetalian Miss.)**


End file.
